Superhéroe
by Smithback
Summary: Pocas veces su mejor amigo Harry Potter se mostraba tan emocionado con algo. Lástima que fuese algo tan ridículo. La culpa la tenía Dean y sus aficiones.


Superhéroe

-¡yo siempre he creído en ti, tu que estás en los cielos! ¡sálvame Superman!-

Homero Simson

A un Harry Potter sentado con una cara de concentración como jamás le había visto fue lo primero que Hermione Granger vio al entrar a la sala común de Grifindor. Poniendo un poco de mas atención, se fijó que su mejor amigo escribía furiosamente sobre un trozo de pergamino.

Se acercó hasta estar a un paso de él y se fijó en lo que su amigo hacía con tanto empeño.

Ella no le vio mucho sentido, eran algunos trazos y notas dispersos en la hoja. Después de unos minutos en los que intentó verle el sentido a lo que su amigo hacía, se decidió finalmente preguntar y romper el silencio.

"Harry, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó sencillamente. Su amigo dio un pequeño salto al verse perturbado de su concentrado estado. Sin embargo, y al ver quien le dirigía la palabra, excitado comenzó a explicar.

"he estado pensando mucho Hermione. Le he estado dando miles de vueltas en mi cabeza. Y tengo una idea, es una buena idea en verdad."

Su amiga, ahora igualmente entusiasmada le hizo una seña para que continuase con su explicación.

"tu sabes que tengo que derrotar a Voldemort…

No es lo que yo quisiera, pero es lo que tengo que hacer."

Su amiga lo tomó de la mano mostrándole su apoyo.

" entonces soy una especie de mártir, un superhéroe… ¿no?, me guste o no, lo soy." Decía exaltado Harry Potter.

Hermione frunció el seño. No le gustaba que su amigo pensara de esa forma de si mismo, y peor aún, no veía a donde iba la conversación.

"piensa, Hermione, dime, ¿qué tienen todos los superhéroes en común? Superman, Spiderman, Batman, los cuatro fantásticos, linterna verde…. Todos, ¿qué, Hermione, que es?" decía emocionado su amigo.

Obviamente su amigo no buscaba que ella respondiese, él sabía la respuesta, aún así ella le siguió el juego .

"em… no , no lo sé, Harry… ¡ vidas trágicas y un sentido terrible de la moda?"

Increíblemente su amigo sonrió aún mas. "casi, Hermione, casi… es…

Un disfraz… " al ver la cara confundida de la castaña frente a él. Siguió explicando emocionado. "para vencer a Voldemort necesito un disfraz y un sobrenombre…."

Le mostró a su amiga los bocetos y notas que había hecho. Éstos mostraban disfraces que a Hermione le parecían francamente ridículos, algunos parecían de sirena, aletas, o algo parecido a un perro, algo que intentaba ser un pájaro, otros solo eran un taparrabos con un mazo….

Algo temerosa, Hermione preguntó. "¿Qué tipo de nombre haz pensado Harry?"

Su amigo se paró de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la sala común, murmuraba cosas, agitaba los brazos y finalmente se detuvo frente a su amiga y con una mirada a la nada finalmente respondió.

"el domador de serpientes rojo"

Hermione pensó por un segundo que ese era un nombre demasiado largo para un superhéroe; pero en el siguiente instante pensó que de hecho toda la idea era ridícula. Disponíase a exponerle a su amigo lo ridículo que era todo eso, cuando fue interrumpida por la última parte del trío. Ron Weasley .

El pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras de los cuartos de los hombres, con varias hojas rollos y lo que parecían ser revistas en las manos.

"¡lo tengo, Harry! ¡lo tengo!" dejó caer todo lo que traía en las manos sobre la mesa y emocionado seguía. "¡yo seré Quidichman!"

Hermione comprendió entonces que su pelirrojo amigo tenía la misma ridícula idea en la cabeza. Se fijó en lo que su amigo había dejado sobre la mesa y vio que eran sus propios bocetos de de un disfraz, además de varios cómics americanos. 'Batman', 'Superman' y varios otros superhéroes ya hacían en tinta sobre la mesa.

Hermione sabía que ni Harry ni Ron compraban ese tipo de historietas. "Ron, ¿de quién son éstos cómics?" preguntó.

"de Dean." Le respondió sin ponerle verdadera atención. Ron le debatía a Harry el nombre que había escogido. Al parecer, para Ron, el nombre era parte importante de todo el asunto y era indispensable que el nombre terminara en 'man'.

La castaña decidió que mas tarde hablaría seriamente con Dean sobre sus cómics, sabía que el chico en cuestión fue en algún momento fanático de Pokemon. por ahora tenía que esconder sus mangas de 'Dead Note' y Card captor Sakura'. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al imaginarse si sus amigos llegaran a leer algún manga.

*los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. No gano nada (en verdad nada) al escribir esto.

Suerte, bye


End file.
